Daisy Drabbles!
by Jewelprincess7
Summary: TeruxTasuku fluff! Multiple stories, random plot pandas, and whatever comes into my mind at the time! But, if you want a chapter, just PM me and I'll write you a chapter as you specify it :) I happen to be a hopeless romantic, so none of the stories I write will end sadly, just to let you know beforehand. Please read!
1. Break-In

**AN: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted! *blushes* please take care of me *bows hastily*! I happen to love TeruxTasuku, so if you are looking for fluff, this is the place to be! Because Teru is always the damsel in distress, and may sometimes have injuries, I'm going to rate it T just to be safe. :) Thank you for taking the time to read this! Oh! I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I always accept constructive criticism, but no flames please! Thank you!**

* * *

Kurosaki Tasuku rushed out the door of his '95 Jeep Cherokee to the apartment complex, where his angel was in trouble.

*flashback, 5.6 minutes earlier*

"hello?" Kurosaki answered his phone casually, having seen that it was Teru calling.

"Tasuku?" a faint voice said, and Kurosaki had his coat on. "Uhmm.. Someone has broken into my apartment.. And.." Kurosaki had the keys in the ignition. He interrupted her quickly, "Are you hurt?!"

"No.. Well, I tripped, but no one hurt me. Seems like they wanted my cell phone again. They ransacked my and Riko's apartment, and she's out-of-town on a business trip.. I figured that you were the next best person to call, since.." she trailed off.

"I'll be there in 3 and 1/2, Teru. Stay there." Kurosaki said, trying to keep the fear from creeping into his voice. After all this time, they were still after his beloved. And it was his fault; he shook his head. He had to keep reminding himself that Teru chose him, despite his past.

*end flashback*

Kurosaki burst into Teru's apartment, and saw her curled up in a ball next to the couch. He reached her in 3 steps, and knelt by her. Stroking her head softly, he gently prodded, "You okay, A-Cup?"

She glared daggers at him before answering, a slight tremor in her voice betraying her fears, "Go bald, Kurosaki!" He smirked at her attempts to be brave, and scooped her up bridal style. Her chocolate-brown eyes were wide, "w-what are you doing, T-Tasuku?"

He smirked cockily, "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm bringing my servant back so that she can clean my apartment!" she smacked him over the head. His blue eyes twinkling, he grinned cheekily at her.

"I'm not gonna make you do that tonight, k?" he opened the door to his apartment next door, with her still in his arms, and gently laid her on the couch. She didn't like the feeling of his warmth gone; when he began to stand up, she pulled him back onto the couch. He appeared to be speechless by this, and she begged with puppy dog eyes, "Don't leave me.."

Kurosaki smiled, a gentle real smile, before whispering, "okay, but I first need to shut my apartment door, love." he leaned forward, his blond locks brushing against her ebony ones, before brushing his lips across the creamy planes of her forehead.

She seemed to be in shock, so he briskly shut the door and returned to her side, feeling her forehead for a fever. She released a sigh of relief, finally letting her exhaustion take her away to a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered was hearing Tasuku's voice, although she couldn't remember what he said.

"I love you, Teru, more than life itself. I won't let anyone hurt ya again."

* * *

Okay! So first chapter done! Please tell me what you think :) I appreciate it again!

Btw.. I don't know how often I will be posting, due to credit recovery and school and homework. But I will try to upload quickly! Gambatte!


	2. To Make Sure You Are Okay

**AN: Hey y'all! (I'm southern, sorry!) Here is another quick drabble I had to get out of my head and onto paper before I forgot. So, here it is! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Teru backed against the wall, preparing herself for the worst. A bruise was forming on her jaw, and she was bleeding from the corner of her mouth. She had run away from everyone she cared about, trying to bring them some form of protection. But, trouble always seemed to find her at her most vulnerable moments. She stopped backing up, and held her stance firm, gripping her cell phone in one hand, her other hand tightly in a fist. The man who had cornered her was none other than Akira, Mori-sensei's henchman. His evil grin sent chills up and down Teru's spine, but she didn't back down. Otherwise, all that training with DAISY; no, Kurosaki, would have been pointless! She gritted her teeth, preparing herself. Suddenly, Akira's jaw went slack, and he crumbled to the ground.

Teru started to scream, but a calloused hand covered her mouth. A familiar voice spoke into her ear.

"Shhhhhh! Can't you ever learn how to be quiet, brat?" her muscles relaxed when she recognized the voice. He removed his hand from her mouth, and she whispered, "How did you find me? I turned the cell phone off, and.."

A finger to her lips silenced her, and the blond man with piercingly blue eyes spoke, "I followed ya; that first night ya left, I felt somethin' was wrong with ya. So, see how good my instincts were? Next time, A-cup, leave all the other stuff to me, k?"

Teru nodded, a tear slipping down her face. She turned and faced her rescuer; Kurosaki. She smiled weakly and tried to think of something to say. Before she could utter a word, she was roughly swung over his shoulder, and she instinctively yelled, "Go bald, Kurosaki! Baldy, baldy!" He chuckled but didn't release her. They made their way to his car, and he softly set her down. He took his jacket off, and wrapped it around Teru's shaking shoulders. Kurosaki tilted her face towards his, and lightly pressed his lips to her own. She didn't flinch like he expected, but slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept the kiss chaste, and they remained that way for an eternity. When he pulled away, she whispered, "Ummm, Kurosaki?"

He smiled genuinely, "Yes, Teru?"

She blushed, "Can I call you.. Tasuku?" It was his turn to blush, and he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It doesn't matter to me, either way," he said, blushing beet red. "I'm just thankful that you're okay."

* * *

**AN: I absolutely adore this pairing! They cheer me up with their cute name-callng and such. But, anyways! What'd you think of this chappie? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Hehe! I'm still getting used to publishing my work online, so wish me luck! Until next time!**


	3. The Date

**AN: Thank you so much to dbztwins and niyahtwins for reviewing! This is the longest chapter I've posted yet (I think). ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CH3.

To say that Kurosaki Tasuku was worried would be an understatement. For him, asking out a girl was a nerve-wracking gesture. Especially when that girl was Teru, and it was her birthday. He had a vague idea as to what he had planned for the day, but what concerned him the most was what flowers to give her. Kurosaki had purchased a bracelet a few months back, silver, with a cell phone trinket attached. He also had it custom-made, so that it would have a tracking device embedded in it.

He laughed at his own paranoia; however, he soon came back to his main problem. What flowers should he buy her? He knew the obvious answer, daisies. However, since she had found out about his 'secret', he wondered if it was too self-righteous. Kurosaki had heard that girls usually liked roses for romantic events. He was ready to pull out his hair (probably fulfilling Teru's wish for him to go bald).

How was he supposed to know her favorite flower? He always assumed it was the 'blue daisy', but was that her favorite flower only because of his namesake? Or was it truly her favorite flower? Stuck, without an answer, he hesitantly called Riko for advice.

"Why are you calling me so early in the morning, Tasuku?!" He heard Riko's groggy and unhappy voice booming through his cell phone speakers.

"Well.. I have a favor to ask, you old hag! And it's important, woman!" His nerves were frayed enough as it was, and he snapped.

Riko calmed down and asked softly, "Is something the matter?"

"No," he said dejectedly, "Can you just ask Teru what her favorite flower is? I mean, I don't even know if she truly likes daisies or not…"

Riko scoffed, and Tasuku could hear her disbelief through the silence over the phone, "You baka. Daisies are her favorite, though she won't tell me the exact reason why. I'm sure, however, that it has something to do with you. I mean, why else would she go out of her way to protect the daisies I was going to throw out last week?"

Kurosaki's heart caught in his throat, "Thanks," he coughed and cleared his throat, "Uh, I mean, whatever, old hag. Talk to ya later."

He could hear the gears working in her head before it all clicked, "Don't call me an old—" he hung up the phone before she could finish. He sighed, relieved, before rushing out the door.

* * *

Teru woke up to her ringtone, Time after Time, playing gently. She smiled; he was calling. She picked up on the third ring, "Good morning," she said sweetly.

She could hear him clearing his throat, "Good morning, Teru. Um.. Will ya come outside for a second?" She raised an eyebrow confusedly, but told him to wait a minute or go bald. He laughed heartily and told her that he would be waiting.

She rushed to get dressed in a lavender baby doll blouse, and a white, frilly skirt that rode just above her knees. Teru ran outside to see Kurosaki in a suit. In a suit. Kurosaki. This did not click, and her entire being froze while she made the connection.

"Ta-Tasuku!" she squeaked out.

He blushed slightly and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back; daisies. "Um. Teru, will ya go out to dinner with me?" She gaped and looked from him to the flowers before nodding, unable to speak. He continued speaking, "I bought ya daisies.. to replace the withered ones that Riko was gonna throw out. When I heard that you protected the daisies.. I dunno. It felt like you were protecting a piece of me too." Teru smiled happily at him, and accepted the bouquet. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, giggling when his blush magnified hundred-fold.

"How about you let me get ready; just 10 minutes, and then I'll come with you and do whatever crazy things you have planned," she folded her hands and looked expectantly at him. He nodded his consent and grinned lopsidedly, as Teru rushed back inside.

Eight minutes later, Tasuku and Teru were on the road, Teru having no idea where they were headed. Tasuku had been surprisingly tight-lipped and had said with a mischievous smile, "You'll have to wait and see!" Teru had desperately tried to get the information out of him, even by pouting and showing her navel. (This only caused Tasuku to start swerving on the road while yelling at her that young girls should not be showing their navel.)

Teru closed her eyes, resting happily in the fact that Kurosaki Tasuku was willing to take her out on her birthday. Even wearing a suit for her! She blushed as she thought of what lengths he must have gone to. As she was daydreaming, the car came to a stop, and she woke herself up. Looking around, her mouth parted in an 'o', and she turned confusedly to Tasuku.

"Why.. are we at onii-chan's grave?" she asked, quietly.

He took a deep breath before starting, "This is our first date, and I thought it would be a good idea to ask Souchirou's permission beforehand. I-I'm sorry if you don't want to, but I feel like it's something I need to do," He looked down at his lap, not wanting to see Teru's expression. However, she had other plans. She leaned over, unbuckling, and tilted his chin up, before smiling sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Tasuku," she managed, her voice thick with tears. "Thank you so much, for everything. I think that it's what onii-chan would've wanted you to do," she smiled up at her doting boyfriend tearily, before pinching his cheeks.

"Oi! What was that for, Teru?" Tasuku said teasingly, lightening their somber mood.

"Just to make sure that my crazy boyfriend doesn't start thinking that it's his fault again," Teru said, laughter bubbling out. "Let's go see him, Tasuku." Tasuku smiled and they walked towards Souchirou's grave hand in hand.

They knelt before him, and Tasuku spoke first, reverently, "Souchirou, it's so good to see you. I realized awhile back, that I have feelings for your sister. I couldn't protect her from afar; I wanted to be close to her. She's the one who saved me," Tasuku snuck a glance at Teru before continuing, "I want to have your permission to take her out on a date, and hopefully many more in the future." Now Tasuku looked lovingly at Teru, his eyes focused only on her. "I want to have your permission to love her, and eventually even.." his voice faded out, and Teru knew that he had finished the thought in his head.

She smiled happily, and picked up where he left off, "Onii-chan! It's been much too long. I've missed you so much. But I'm not lonely anymore. You left me with someone who knew how to mend my broken heart, and keep me in line," Teru laughed light-heartedly. "But, please give Tasuku your permission, Onii-chan. I love him, a whole lot, and I know that you wish for his happiness as well as mine." Teru bowed her head, and then stood. "Tasuku," she said. He turned to look at her, "I think he gave us his permission." She grinned happily, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

The rest of their date went without any major flaws; then came dinner. Tasuku had made reservations at a nice place, and Teru was blushing bright red in happiness. Tasuku smiled at her eagerness, and pulled a small box out of his pocket, sliding it over the table to her.

She lifted an eyebrow towards him, and he replied, "Open it!" She carefully removed the top from its place, and saw a simple, yet elegant bracelet. Teru picked it up and gazed in awe.

"It's.. silver! And.. it has a charm!" She turned and smiled one of the biggest smiles Tasuku had ever seen. "Thank you, Tasuku! I love it!" She unclasped it, and held it out to him, "Will you do me the honor?"

He picked it up from her hand, and gently wrapped the bracelet around her slender wrist. Once he had clasped the clasp, he brought her hand to his lips, and sweetly placed a kiss on her knuckles. Then, he flipped her hand over, and kissed her palm. She giggled, and Tasuku decided that this was one of the best days of his life. He just hoped that he wouldn't go bald from all the stress of planning the day. He decided that even if he did go bald, she was worth it, and always would be.


End file.
